In Debt Cowboys
by banishing gun
Summary: YAOI IRVINE X SQUALL.A sequel to 'Damn Cowboys'.After the cinema incident Irvien decides he likes danger of discovery.Maybe Seifer's room was going a bit far though. After this Squall may have an in debt cowboy, if they get out. Rated for MM n' language


_This is YAOI, hear that? YAOI. Would you like me to say it again? YAOI_

_This of course means lovely BOYxBOY action,in this case lemony boy on boy action. Yes two men together doing things that only people over the age of legal consent should do, just like only people over a certain age should read this._

_If you are too young or just hate yaoi and want to flame this or get me in trouble just run away and live your sad little life somewhere else, or rather get a life to begin with. I respect people having different tastes but if this isn't to your taste simply don't read it. Savvy?_

_XXXXX_

_This is a sequel to damn cowboys, which is strange as I only intended that to be a one off. However people seem to like it and I enjoyed writing it so here comes a sequel. It's in very much the same vein as the first, maybe a bit more humorous. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think._

_And as before of course I sadly don't own Irvine or Squall, hey belong to Square Enix who still quite possibly treat them bad and have now maybe moved them onto the gardening._

In Debt Cowboys

'Fuck darlin', you're so damn tight'. Irvine's words came out between heavy pants for breath, tanned body shining with sweat from the exertion of thrusting into his lover. Strands of auburn hair were plastered to the side of his face, the crown of his habitual cowboy hat stained with sweat. He never understood why Squall insisted he wear it to bed, however if it always had this effect on the brunette he really wasn't averse to it.

Squall's lithe body writhed on tangled sheets, silver eyes smoky with lust, his beautiful mouth that was so often set in a grim line or pout of annoyance hanging open wantonly. His lean legs were wrapped around Irvine, urging him to thrust deeper as he pushed up to meet him. The shorter man growled, wishing he could wrap his arms around his lover too, scratch his nails against Irvine's back and watch him shudder as he gasped his name. However this was somewhat impractical as his hands were cuffed to the bed frame behind his head.

The brunette satisfied himself with arching up to bite Irvine where the curve of his neck met his shoulder, teeth sinking deep enough to draw blood before his tongue gently licked at the cuts. At the feel of his lovers teeth Irvine climaxed with a strangled moan of Squall's name. Slipping out of his lover the cowboy finished him with his mouth, swallowing each drop and slowly licking him clean.

Crawling up he planted a firm kiss on flushed lips, fingers tracing the line of Squall's scar before collapsing beside him. The two young soldiers lay together as their breathing slowly leveled out and the world stopped spinning. The prickling sensation of the sweat drying on their bodies prompted them to move, well that and the fact that Seifer could walk through the door, or at least try to, any minute now.

It had been Irvine's idea, after the whole cinema incident he'd been eager to try out a few more risky situations. Squall had jokingly suggested his old enemy's room and had felt dread fill him when he saw the sudden light in the cowboy's eyes. It made him remember why he'd never been one for the whole humorous situations and telling of jokes thing.

No matter how many times he'd explained it had been a joke Irvine wouldn't let up and as Squall couldn't say he wasn't marginally interested in the idea they had ended up putting it into practice. That was why he had abused his position as garden commander in order to use a master card to access Seifer's room and that was why he was now handcuffed to said mans bed.

The temper mental blond was currently in the training centre, probably beating out his sexual frustration on some poor undeserving T-rexaur. It was a well known fact the ex-knight had the serious hots for the commander, a fact that made doing it in his bed an even greater turn on. Squall sighed, leaning over to softly press his lips to those of the cowboy. 'Shouldn't we be getting out of here?'

Irvine smirked and it was not a pretty sight, a sexy sight perhaps but not a pretty one and it put Squall right on edge when he saw the playful look in his lovers eyes.

'I dunno darlin', I was thinking of leaving you here for a bit. All tied up and at your admirer's mercy like'. Squall shot him a look that was pure venom and could quite possibly have killed a small contingent of grats, luckily Irvine was slowly becoming more immune to the death glares effects.

'Sounds tempting' mused the cowboy, 'I sure could get a beautiful view from that closet'. This time his comments earned him a sound kick that sent the cowboy rolling onto the floor with a yelp.

'I never realized you were truly that much of a pervert' complained Squall in long suffering tones. Irvine's head, minus hat appeared over the edge of the bed, hair messed and hanging over his eyes, a look of mock sorrow on his handsome face.

'And here I was thinking that's why you're going out with me in the first place'.

Pushing himself to his feet the cowboy moved to remove the handcuffs that secured Squall's wrists to the metal bedstead, taking the opportunity to steal a swift kiss in passing. He sat beside his lover, slowly massaging some life back into his tense arms. The brunette relaxed, a soft moan escaping his lips in appreciation as his eyes slid shut giving the impression of drowsiness.

That was why Irvine was totally unprepared when Squall suddenly launched himself at him, pushing the taller man flat on his back as he positioned himself between his legs.

'Irvine' he said dangerously, seductively 'if you ever threaten me like that again I will make you very, very sorry'.

'And how exactly will you do that baby?'

'like this' hissed the brunette as he took Irvine into his mouth. Under Squall's skilful ministrations he was swiftly gasping for breath as he hardened once again.

The sound of footsteps in the corridor froze both young men in place, when said footsteps stopped outside the door Irvine swore softly under his breath. They had locked it from the inside but Seifer wasn't the sort to let that get in his way, he wasn't exactly the sort to go get help either, he'd just use brute force. As much as anything else he'd want to know who the hell was in his room, and if he did find out things could go downhill very, very fast.

They split up, each desperately gathering up their clothing and seeking a place to hide. The sound of Seifer releasing a stream of profanity's at the door as he began to mercilessly kick at the lock spurred them on, scooping up his cowboy hat Irvine joined Squall in the closet. Peering through the crack they watched the blond angrily stomp around his room before throwing himself on the bed muttering about malfunctioning piece of shit doors'

Thankfully his bed had been such a mess to begin with he never noticed the state of his sheets. He kicked off his boots and ran a hand through cropped golden hair. Then his hand dipped considerably lower, slipping inside his pants and beginning to move in a steady rhythm. The lovers in the closet exchanged a look, faces visible in the light that slipped though the slats. Each saw a look on the other an expression that was a strange mix of horror and amusement.

It was when Seifer began to talk that things really got interesting. 'That's it baby, so good, such a talented mouth, you should put it to use more often' the blond's breath hitched, 'Squall baby'. Irvine shoved his hand into his mouth in a desperate attempt to stop his laughter escaping. When he caught site of Squall's face it was even harder to keep from hysterically cackling.

The brown haired youth's jaw was agape at the horror of the situation. Shocked realization that Seifer actually masturbated over him, that some dreamt up image of him was currently giving the blond head. He swallowed hard on his revulsion directing a patented glare at the shaking cowboy. He leant in close to Irvine, a wicked smile on his lips.

'You think it's pretty funny huh? Seifer unable to control his urges? Maybe we should see how good you are at controlling yours. I think half the Garden knows how much you like to moan and whine, even scream'. The brunettes hand reached between them to caress the cowboy. Irvine twitched, his eyes flicking at the sound of Seifer letting slip Squall's name in a breathy moan.

An uncharacteristic smirk played across the commanders lips. 'I mean if you were to accidentally alert our friend over there to our presence, what's going to happen. He'd hardly hurt me, I'm the object of his desires' Squall shuddered slightly 'but you're nothing more to him than an obstacle and we all know how short tempered Seifer is. You better watch that mouth of yours'.

Squall slipped to his knees, a difficult task in the close confines of the closet. 'By the sounds of it I'm giving Seifer a rather amazing blowjob, maybe I should demonstrate on you, you could see if it's as good as he makes it sound.' He flicked out his tongue 'or maybe its just wishful thinking'.

'Shit Squall I think I liked it better when you didn't say anything'. Squall grinned.

'Whatever'

Irvine gasped as Squalls mouth engulfed him, the skilled play of the brunettes tongue making him bite his lip so hard a slight trickle of blood traced a path down his chin. As Squall relaxed his throat and took the cowboy deeper a whimper escaped his lips, only making his antagonist double his efforts. Irvine couldn't believe how much the situation was turning him on, it disturbed him a little how much the danger got to him. The combination of Squall's talented mouth and Seifer's proximity brought him swiftly close to completion.

Judging by the noises from the bed Irvine wasn't the only one close to climax. Seifer's heavy breathing filled the room and with a final moan of Squall's name the blond came, Irvine following only seconds behind, teeth digging even deeper into his abused lower lip. Squall swallowed and quickly pushed himself to his feet. Tongue flicking out to lap the blood from Irvine's chin, sliding along his lip and gently sucking the cut flesh.

Breaking apart they each turned to look through the slats at what the suspiciously quiet blond was up to. The room was surprisingly empty but confusion turned to hope as the hiss of water revealed Seifer's location. Balling his clothes in his hands Squall slipped from the closet, Irvine hot on his heels as the two lovers ran for the door, expecting at any moment to hear an outraged scream.

The door hissed open, its sound thankfully hidden by the drumming patter of the shower and the two practically fell into the corridor. Squall led the way, showing a surprising burst of speed as headed for the nearest possible haven. Then again mused Irvine being naked in Garden was a pretty good incentive.

Though the situation at hand was quite urgent Irvine couldn't help but wonder which Squall would rate as worse for his image as commander. Being discovered by that elderly couple during round two at the cinema, or being spotted by cadets as he sprinted round Garden naked with an equally bared cowboy behind him checking out his ass. He'd have to ask him that sometime, he switched the clothing round in his arms calling for Squall to stop.

To his surprise the brunette did stop, turning with a look on his face not unlike Zell when he was being pursued by that girl from the library, in other words abject fear. Irvine grinned and offered his cowboy hat to the hunted looking man. Squall gratefully accepted it, holding the worn hat over his private or rather not so private area. He scowled and his voice was barely more than a strained hiss, 'you owe me big time cowboy'.

XXXXX

Seifer stood beside his bed, blond hair still shining with water from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Metal gleamed in his hand and he slowly scratched his head in confusion.

He never did find out where the handcuffs had come from.


End file.
